A microscope device is widely used in the industrial fields, studies, inspections, etc. in the biological fields. When the inspections are performed using the microscope device, an observation and an inspection are performed by the microscope device having a plurality of objectives generally having different magnifications by operating an electric stage which moves a specimen to be observed on the plane orthogonal to the observation optical path from the objectives. When the specimen is observed using the microscope, it is necessary to operate various configuration units configuring the microscope (for example, various types of illumination, an aperture stop, a field stop, a revolver, an automatic focusing mechanism, an optical element switching mechanism such as a lens, a filter, etc.) depending on each observation condition.
As a method for operating these configuration units, for example, the following method is used. That is, well known is the method of connecting an operation device to a microscope body, driving each configuration unit depending dn the operation of the operation device, and grasping the driving state of each configuration unit based on the display of the operation device. That is, a microscope controller such as a dedicated controller, a PC (personal computer), etc. is connected to a microscope body through a communication cable. Then, a command is communicated between the microscope controller and the microscope body by the operation of the microscope controller, and various settings are made by the drive control of each configuration unit.
Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO96/18924
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-292578